digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Fan:B/C Digimon Spotlight: Euoplodramon
Euoplodramon, the Guardian of Knowledge, is pretty much the reason WHY the Kabuterimon line is Virus attribute in B/C other than to simply balance out the original 8 DigiDestined Digimon, which are dominated by Vaccine or Data attribute Digimon. Everything around Euoplodramon fears it. No exceptions, unless you are completely idiotic emotionless in terms of personality and have no clue what Euoplodramon even is. The Digital Hazard is one it in multiple spots for a reason, so keep reading if you wanna know WHY. Euoplodramon is equivalent to a Legendary Pokemon in terms of in-game role. The most DIFFICULT thing about it though was it's design. For each of the 8 Crest Guardians, I wanted Dinosaurs to represent them, since when was the last time we had any decent Dinosaur Digimon around anyways? So, the Metalsaurs and the Pyrosaurs came to be. The Metalsaurs consisted of all herbivorous Dinosaurs, and the Pyrosaurs consisted of all carnivorous ones. The problem about both, however, was that most of the stock examples were taken and made into actual Digimon already. For Euoplodramon's case, Ankylosaurus couldn't be used because Ankylomon already exists. So eventually I had to find some other Ankylosaurid I could use for the name, and eventually the next best thing in the form of Euoplocephalus came to be. Euoplocephalus is the 3rd largest Ankylosaurid, yet the most complete out of those three in terms of the amount of remains found for it's skeleton. Now it may not have been as large as Ankylosaurus (Whose size is only known by a guess actually), Euoplochephalus would've had practically no predators due to how EXTREMELY armored the thing was. Ankylosaurs, the larger species at least, are impenetrable fortresses, even more so than the Ceratopsians and Stegosaurids, and armored enough to be considered off the menu to most predators, something which only the massive Sauropods tend to have that role of being. Back in the early days of B/C, the Metalsaurs and the Pyrosaurs had different levels from their groups; Argendramon and Giganodramon were Super Ultimate, no difference, while only one of each side was Mega and the other two being Ultimate or Champion. Euoplodramon was always Mega, however, and below pretty much explains why. Another thing that used to be different in the past is that originally none of them were Dramon Digimon. Euoplodramon is no different from a real Ankylosaur, just that it's armored even more heavily than Torodramon and Kentrodramon, and is best known for it's most signature gimmick that makes the real things so imposing; It's tail club. If a Theropod gets hit by a single blow of an Ankylosaur tail club, it's pretty much you're doomed with several broken, no, SHATTERED bones or something and have only a day to live sort of thing. But you know, I think shattering bones is the LEAST you'd have to worry about Euoplodramon. As an intentional homage to Transformers Animated Lugnut, voiced by my most favorite David Kaye, who I also want to voice certain Digimon in Bursting Cries, is the main inspiration for Euoplodramon's gimmick. Lugnut's signature weapon of choice? His fist, and there's a reason why. His fists are armored with a DEADLY explosive device famously called the Punch Of Kill Everything. The device, when activated, Lugnut will then proceed to either slam his fist into the ground, or directly punch someone with it and cause EXTREME damage. In the episode it debuted in, it left a smoldering crater about the size of a couple city blocks at least. Now take all that, add in NUCLEAR FALLOUT, and amplify the blast into a chain reaction of explosions in addition to a direct explosion. Yeah, EVERYONE is ****ed. No matter what Level the Digimon is, they are typically incinerated in the blast, with the only things capable of living through a direct blast at ground zero being itself, and THAT is why I had to design both a radiation absorbing trait into it AND make the Metalsaurs and Pyrosaurs all have extreme force field abilities, because they KNOW Euoplodramon is a ticking time bomb in terms of when it decides to use that move. Basically, if you enrage Euoplodramon SO bad, it won't even hesitate to use the move. Basically, you've got 10 seconds and counting to avoid a 5 mile wide blast zone in terms of the anime physics. In the game, be expected to have your first 3 Digimon DESTROYED by it in Bronze Version, because when you face Euoplodramon in Bronze Version, the VERY first move it uses is that particular move. With no charge up, and Euoplodramon's signature trait rendering it penalty free (Other than damaging ALL other zones other than itself, even ally zones), pretty much your entire team is demolished in a single shot. Due to the extreme power of the move, Arclimon's signature trait can't block it. In the bad future timeline of Bursting Cries that made Zerosumon such a dangerous threat? Yeah, you wanna know why it killed nearly everyone except Duo and a few others? Euoplodramon, that's why. Zerosumon copied Euoplodramon's signature move and used the move itself, and when Zerosumon uses a copied move, the power is amped up EVEN FURTHER, to the point it killed itself using the now turned kamikaze attack that the move is. Duo only survived for spoilerific reasons, and that is what leads to Zerosumon being an even bigger threat than the D-Reaper and ANY other Digimon in existence combined was all because of it's ability to copy that move. The funny thing? All of the potential targets both sides want to use the move on were present when Zerosumon absolutely destroyed everything with it, all except for Duo and a few others in the B/C universe, though everyone was near dying at that point anyways. The force of Zerosumon's version of the move nearly destroyed the entire moon that the Digital World is in the B/C universe because it was so powerful, and the worst bit? Nobody saw it coming as nobody but Commander Kiryu knew Zerosumon even existed. Well, The Grand One knew, but he was only aware of Zerosumon's original counterpart rather than the Digimon, so didn't know that Zerosumon would exist when the event took place. Yeah, Zerosumon is not so much deadly because of the other moves it learns, but specifically all because of Euoplodramon. Zerosumon, the highest Leveled Digimon in the game, is actually OHKO'd by the move when used against it by Euoplodramon, leaving one to wonder how Zerosus managed to live to learn the move in the first place... Yeah, so while Data Digimon cower in fear, Vaccine Digimon are ready to stop it, and fellow Virus Digimon are completely afraid of it as well, no matter what level they are in comparison to Euoplodramon, Euoplodramon is THE most deadliest force in the game, even deadlier than the Size 10 game breakers, the ONLY downside to what would otherwise be a perfectly spammable attack is the extreme MP cost to use it and the fact it practically KOs your allies as well. The fact The Grand One even CONSIDERED using Euoplodramon against a revived D-Reaper among other potential overkill options to use against it (Notable examples other than being nuked by Euoplodramon being erased from existence, demolished using the reverse memories used to give D-Reaper it's power in the first place, ORBITAL BOMBARDMENT, to being devoured by millions of swarming dragons), just goes to show how much a priority destroying the D-Reaper is over anything else is to The Grand One. Or, The Grand One simply has a massive hatred of the D-Reaper for many logical reasons, and wishes to make it seem as weak as possible compared to the new threats making charge in B/C, Euoplodramon stands out as an odd sort of Crest Guardian at it's role of making everyone panic at the mere sight of it. On another note, Izzy is going to have a field day with how the heck he's going to handle Euoplodramon in one of his plots in the B/C universe. There's just no dealing with something so stubborn and destructive so easily. Category:Blog posts